Mourning
by SaneLilies
Summary: Simon finds himself offered many sex opportunities after Jace's death from Clary and Isabelle. Will he put an end to it or just enjoy it? Three-shot AU
1. Late Night Sex

**"Thanks for the late night sex," **Clary said, smiling, the moment I woke up that morning. Ever since Clary's boyfriend, Jace, died, she's been coming to my apartment at random moments to have sex. I sometimes I wonder if Clary misses she and Jace's sex, not him. I tried to tell her this isn't the way you get over a dead lover, but she insisted she's tried everything and this was the only way to get over Jace's death. I wonder if she'll be ever over because we've been having secret sex for two months now.

"Your welcome," I said and forced a smile. She put her head on my chest as she pulled the blankets closer around our naked bodies. Clary is beautiful, but she's like a sister to me. I had eyes on Isabelle Lightwood, but I hadn't asked her out because Clary is still getting over Jace.

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you over Jace yet?" I asked tentatively.

Clary sucked in a breath. After a few minutes, she asked, "Why? Am I bad in bed?"

"No, I mean, yes I mean," I groaned, "it has nothing to do how good or bad you are in bed. I'm just asking."

"Liar," Clary said turning her head towards me, "Simon I've known you my whole life. I know there's a reason."

I sighed. It was time for the truth. "You see I've been wanting to ask Isabelle out for a while and plus I'm not comfortable with having sex with you. You're like my sister."

Clary cut me off, "You once had a crush on me."

I blushed. "Yeah, but now I'm over it. That was years ago anyway," I protested. "Also I don't think sex is the way to get over Jace."

"Jace wouldn't mind."

"Jace would be horrified that his innocent Clary has turned to someone who'd sleep with a guy to get over her dead lover. I bet he's cursing up in heaven at me for letting you sleep with me and I don't think God would be happy with Jace cursing," I said, adding a joke to the end.

Clary just commented, "Isabelle is doing that."

"I doubt she'd be having sex to get over her adopted brother's death," I said then paused. "Unless she and Jace had been having sex in secret."

_"Simon."_

"Look Fray," I began, "this isn't right."

"But Simon," she began, "this is the only way."

"Your only way is to have sex with someone? Okay then, that someone doesn't have to be me," I said getting out of bed. I started getting dressed.

"What?" Clary said shocked. She obviously expected me to give in like every time and maybe we'd have some morning sex.

"You heard me Fray. Go sleep with Alec or someone," I said, "but not me. Not anymore."

"Simon-"

I cut her off, "Go home Clary before your mum gets worried."

* * *

**I know that's not like Clary to do that if Jace ever died, but lets say she's really depressed over him that she thinks sex is the only way to happiness. So, what will happen next? Will Clary get Simon to change his mind? Or will Simon ask Isabelle out? Stay tuned. **


	2. Waking Up

**"I miss Jace,"** Isabelle admitted as me and her reached the doorway of her house where she, Alec, and Max lived alone. I had walked her home after a date to the movies and dinner at McDonalds. Not very fancy, but for some strange reason Isabelle didn't mind.

"Clary misses him too," I replied. "Maybe you guys can talk about it."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk. I wanna fuck and I'm pretty sure me and Clary are straight," Isabelle explained.

_Oh God, it's Clary all over again._

"Look Izzy," I told her gently, "having sex won't help you get over someone's death, especially your brother's death."

"I just need one night to stop me from crying over Jace. It was my fault he died," Isabelle said avoiding my eye. I noticed tears in her eyes and I felt pity swell in my chest. Jace and Isabelle were in the car, with Izzy driving, to pick up Alec from Magnus's apartment when a car came from their right. They crashed into the side that car. Isabelle lived, but Jace and other driver didn't.

"Oh Izzy," I muttered, pulling her chin so she could look at me. She was crying. I realized with a jolt that Clary had been using me. Maybe for the first few times in bed, she had actually been sad about Jace because she cried before and after the sex, but then she stopped crying one day and she tricked me into thinking that she was still mourning. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so blind to see my best friend has changed because of Jace's death? That she was turning into how Jace was before he met Clary and she changed him? What kind of best friend was I?

"Simon?" Isabelle asked cautiously.

"I'll kiss you Izzy. I'll hold you tight, but I won't fuck you. This isn't right. I can't be there for you by having sex. Jace wouldn't forgive me if I fucked you because this is your idea of mourning Jace. I already helped Clary dishonor his memory by letting her have sex with me because I believed her that sex was the only to get over Jace's death, but it isn't. I stopped Clary, but I won't start again with you. Do you understand?"

Isabelle looked at me and nodded. I pulled her close and she hugged me tight. At least Izzy understood.

That night I slept beside Isabelle hugging her, but none of us were naked.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Simon finally realized what was happening to Clary. Can he help her or is it too late?**


	3. Late Morning Shocks

**"Did Simon give you that shit about sex isn't the way to get over someone's death?" **Isabelle asked Clary.

Clary smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He kept on saying that until he told me he won't sleep with me anymore. Then this morning he gave me this long speech of how I'm turning into Jace before he met me and changed. I can't remember well because I wasn't really listening to that crap, but I told him I understood and acted all grateful."

Isabelle giggled. "Same with me," she began, "when I tried to get him to sleep with me on our first date, but he means well. Like he's a good guy, but we just need to go a bit wild for a bit."

"Yeah," Clary agreed, "he is a good best friend, but I don't want him to get crushed that I'm still using sex to get over Jace."

Isabelle rolled herself on top of Clary. "Well, we better keep this night a secret from him," she whispered in Clary's ear before trailing kisses on Clary's neck. Clary moaned before Isabelle crashed her lips on Clary's. They kissed a bit as their naked bodies laid under Isabelle's blankets, with their legs tangled in each other's.

* * *

Simon knocked on Izzy's door. After two minutes, it swung open to reveal Clary and Isabelle in their pajamas.

"Hey guys," Simon said surprised, "what's Clary doing here?"

Clary smiled at Simon. "Me and Isabelle had a sleepover and talked about Jace, like you suggested."

"Seriously?" Simon said. He hadn't expected Clary and Izzy to listen to him that good that they'd talk about Jace.

"Yep. I feel so much better now," Clary told him, "thanks Simon."

"Yeah thanks babe," Isabelle said. She hugged Simon and brushed her lips on his. "Just let me take a bath and change and then we can go for breakfast." With that, Izzy went back inside her room.

"Clary?"

"Yeah Simon?"

"Why does Izzy smell like she had sex?" Simon asked suspiciously.

Clary froze before blurting out, "She's been having sex with Alec!" and ran down the hallway.

"CLARY FRAY I KNOW YOU AND ISABELLE HAD SEX!" Simon screamed at her and ran after her. Suddenly the door beside Isabelle's room swung open to reveal Alec.

"Isabelle is gay?" Alec muttered staring down the hallway.

"Simon! I'm ready!" Izzy declared as she stepped out of her room in a jeans mini skit and red top. She noticed Alec in the hallway staring at her strangely. "What?" she said, "Yes, I'm dating Simon Alec. Get over it. Where is he? Did you kill him and send Clary running to the police?"

"You're gay?" Alec inquired.

* * *

**I hope you didn't expect that plot twist, hahaha. Thanks for the reviews guys Xx**


End file.
